


Kiss Meme Prompt: "Can I go with you?"

by Linguini



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/pseuds/Linguini
Summary: The knock at the top of the stairs is as familiar as it is expected, and so Cassandra doesn’t turn from her packing.  Her formal Seekers armor, a worn copy of the Chant, twenty-six candles, a flask of water–each of them placed into the satchel with tedious precision.





	Kiss Meme Prompt: "Can I go with you?"

The knock at the top of the stairs is as familiar as it is expected, and so Cassandra doesn’t turn from her packing.  Her formal Seekers armor, a worn copy of the Chant, twenty-six candles, a flask of water–each of them placed into the satchel with tedious precision.  The steps pause at the landing.

Leliana’s voice when it comes is soft, soft enough to slip past Cassandra’s steely determination like a snick of a blade between plate.  “Today?  I would have thought you would wait until Funalis.”

Cassandra shakes her head, picking at a extraneous bit of wax on the side of one of the candles.  “Today is…was his nameday,” is all she manages.

“Ah.”  A whisper of cloth and Leliana’s there, and though she doesn’t touch Cassandra, the weight of her gaze falls like a caress on her cheek.  “Would you like some company?”

A fleeting panic bubbles up, quick enough to be ignored as if it never existed, squashed ruthlessly under her forced calmness.  “No.”  It’s blunt, she knows, but Leliana will understand.  Has always understood.

“Alright.”  A soft hand does touch her then, fingers light against her neck, thumb sweeping over the tiny scar below her eye, the one Leliana finds most unerringly, knowing as she does that the size of a scar on the skin does not always resemble its corresponding scar on a heart.  “Just…Come see me when you return.”  

Cassandra turns, allows Leliana to catch her gaze, and bends to press a kiss to her cheek as she lets her eyes slip shut.  Leliana’s hand slips to the back of her neck, and their foreheads are pressed together.  “Be well,” she breathes, and with a final kiss, disappears back down the stairs.

For a moment, Cassandra allows herself to stand in the warm silence she’s left behind before she gathers her things and heads out to say farewell yet again.


End file.
